Strawberry Gashes
by evilpoptart1
Summary: A sweet song fic that uses the song strawberry gashes by jack off jill. This isn't your ordinary songfic though. It's got angst baby!


I was listening to the song "strawberry gashes" by Jack off Jill one night and I realized how much the song reminded me of JtHM. So, basically what you see here is my interpretation of the song, Nny style. Wooooooooooo. Please feel free to read and review as you like (I only wrote this in one night, so I don't know if it's that good or not). Enjoy!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the JtHM characters (jhonen vasquez does) or the lyrics to the song Strawberry Gashes by Jack off Jill (which are the verses u see throughout this fic).

__

Turn her over  
A candle is lit, I see through her  
Blow it out and save all her ashes for me

Darkness. That was all she could see. The only light in the room was a solitary candle, but the blackness of the room seemed to consume the little light that it gave off. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to see anything beyond that blackness. It was as if she was inside a dark void of nothingness, with only the small light of the candle to comfort her. A groan escaped her lips as a stabbing pain filled the back of her head. As she tried to get up, something pulled her back. Thick leather bonds were holding her to a crude wooden table. If the lighting had been better, she would have seen the numerous bloodstains that were splattered across it like a morbid painting. A million thoughts ran through her mind, but they soon stopped because it hurt to think. In fact, her entire body ached like an open sore. 

Suddenly, the candle was blown out and the shadows seemed to become even deeper and unfriendly. Coldness that strangely felt more like an emotion than a physical feeling filled the room. A shiver ran up her spine as a chillingly familiar voice filled her left ear.

"_Hello Devi."_

Curse me sold her  
The poison that_ runs it's course through her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

"Nny," she spat out with more coldness than she had intended. She knew how she had gotten here now. He must have followed her to the bar that night the bastard. Normally, she would have felt his presence, no matter how silent he tried to be, but she was so pissed about loosing her job that she had let her guard down. She was too busy downing one drink after the other to even look for him, let alone be bothered by the stench of the rest of the customers, slowly poisoning themselves to get away from their own miserable lives. Between the dozen or so drinks, Nny must have slipped something in one of them to make her pass out. 

__

"When I get my hands on that homicidal prick I'm gonna…" but she couldn't finish her thoughts of hate because the pain in her head was too overbearing. However, it wasn't only the pain in her head that was bothering her. She began to notice a wet feeling on her arms and legs. Desperately, she tried to see them, but it was too dark. She didn't need to see her wounds however to know that she was bleeding, and that Nny had caused it. _  
  
Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over  
_

__

"What did you do to me?" she said, trying not to gnash her teeth. If she hadn't had been tied up, she would soooooo be kicking his skinny little ass. However, this wasn't to be. Nny had her tied up and completely at his mercy.

"What did I do to you?" came Nny's the cold, serpent like reply. _"I think the better question would be what you have done to me." _Devi heard the sound a match being struck and a small flame illuminated Nny's face. Without thinking, Devi instantly drew back. She had never seen him more distraught. His cheeks were paler than the moon, dark, heavy circles surrounded his blood shot eyes. However, what disturbed her most was the look in his eyes. They were dead, as if they could see through her very soul. As she searched his face, Nny began to smile a horrible, twisted fashion. 

__

"Not very pretty am I Devi? I have you to thank for that. Ever since you left me, I've felt an emptiness that began to consume my feelings and thoughts worse than any of the attempts by the doughboys. It's been exactly one year since you've gotten away from me, and now I'm going to finish what I started." At those last words, Nny pulled out a knife from behind his back and held it only a few inches away from her face. 

__

"Please let it be fast, please don't let me suffer," she silently pleaded in her mind. 

  
Called her over  
and asked her if she was improving  
She said "feels fine" it's wonderful wonderful here  


__

"So," Nny said calmly as he put the knife in his boot, _"Are you comfortable there? Do you want me to bring you a pillow? Maybe loosen those straps off your delicate little wrists?" _Not once was Devi able to detect a hint of kindness in any of Nny's words. Every sentence that he threw at her was cold, sarcastic, and cruel. He was so different, so changed from when they first met. Even though he had tried to kill her then too, he wasn't nearly as bitter as he was now. It was as if he had lost his soul.

__

"I'm fine thank you. I don't want anything from you," she thought to herself. She stared at Nny, trying to match his cold expression. 

  
Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over  


"Your all I've ever really thought about Devi," Nny went on. _"For one moment in my miserable life, I thought that I had finally found someone who understood me, someone who loved me. When I looked at you, I didn't see what I see in the rest of humanity. I didn't see the filth in their lying hearts or their cruelty. What I saw was perfect. However, after I tried to kill you, you no longer seemed to understand me. You became just like the rest of the bags of waste that inhabit this miserable place. Every time I tried to apologize, you ran from me, thinking I was back to kill you again. Well, this time, I'm not here to fucking apologize." _

With that, Nny took the knife back out and harshly slashed her cheek in anger.

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over  


Lightning bolts of pain shot through Devi's face as the blood began to seep into her mouth. Even if she did come out of this alive, she had a feeling that she would be pretty damn ugly. _"He's gonna draw this out isn't he?" _she thought. _"It's probably what he does to the rest of his victims. But I'm no ordinary ass hole that he picks up off the street am I? I'll probably get "special treatment." _Her heart skipped a beat at that last thought. _"Man am I in deep shit."_

  
I lay quiet  
waiting for her voice to say  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"

"What's wrong with her?" Nny thought. _"Why isn't she speaking?" _The silence in the room was beginning to disturb him. He had expected her to cry, scream, or lash out at him like the rest of his victims did. However, instead, she did nothing. It was as if she was already dead. For a few minutes, he waited for her to say something, anything that would break the silence, but Devi said nothing, only staring into space. Finally, the silence became too much for Nny.

"DAMMIT!!! WHY DON'T YOU SPEAK!!!! WHY!!!!!!!! SAY SOMETHING FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!!!" he screamed as loud as he could into her face. Devi still said nothing, further infuriating him. 

__

"FUCK YOU!!!! WHY MUST YOU MOCK ME!!! IF YOU WON'T TALK, THEN YOUR GONNA HAVE TO SCREAM!!!! GOOD BYE DEVI D!!!!!!!" With those last words, he began stabbing her again and again, not caring where the knife landed, just as long as it hit her. However, no matter how hard he stabbed her, no matter how much blood he withdrew, she was still silent. 

  
  
Scold me failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me

With one last stab, he deeply embedded the weapon in her stomach, smiling with glee as he saw her painfully cough up scarlet blots of blood. Slowly, he began to circle her, admiring his work. There was not one spot on her on which he had not left a deep strawberry red gash. His sadistic smile soon faded however when he heard a very soft, faint voice. Although it was barely above a whisper, he could still hear it.

__

"Nny," Devi slowly lifted up her wounded head. Her once beautiful face was full of bleeding crimson scars. _"I'm sorry. I…I forgive you." _As she stuttered out these last few words, the blood filling her throat prevented her from saying more. Devi began laboriously coughing up pools of her own blood.

Watch me lose her  
It's almost like losing myself  
Give her my soul  
and let them take somebody else get away from me  


__

"Devi!" Nny cried as he rushed to her side. Frantically, he began to loosen the rough, leather straps.

__

"What have I done? What have I done?" he thought. As Devi's stiff body fell into his thin arms, he realized for the first time the madness that must have been running through his mind. Why did he have to lash out all his anger on her? Why?!! Now he would never see Devi again. Cold, wet tears of sorrow ran down his cheeks and onto her closing eyes. He began to unconsciously hold her closer and closer, like a child holds onto a treasured toy. Slowly, Nny rocked the dying girl back and forth, humming a soft tune. 

__

"Nny…" her voice was barely audible_._ Before she could go on, Nny put a thin, claw like finger on her lips.

__

"Shh, not now Devi, you have to rest now," and with those last words, he tenderly kissed he frail, dying lips until they became cold and lifeless. Although she was dead, he continued to hold Devi tight and slowly rock her. As her soul left her body, a dark, consuming coldness seemed to fill the room. 

Devi D was gone from this earth. 

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over all over me  



End file.
